


Malchus Incarnates Into Smash!

by SwoodMaxProductions



Series: Welcome to Smashville [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Blank Slate, Botched Resurrection, Comedic Nudity, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Human Form Hands, Humor, New Fighter, aka Dexter and Sinister, meme references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: Due to Galeem’s fall, the attempted resurrection of Sephiroth goes completely sideways— resulting in Malchus, the worst thing to happen to Sephiroth since DeviantArt. Not that he can help it; he literally WAS born yesterday!
Series: Welcome to Smashville [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995028
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Malchus Incarnates Into Smash!

“...Cloud?”

“Dexter!”

Cloud scrambled to meet the order scion as he entered.

“Is… is it… him?”

Dexter tilted his head upwards, searching for the words to describe what he and his investigation into the anomalous Lifestream energies had found. Cloud only grew more concerned.

“...Is it Sephiroth?”

“...Kind of…?”

“...What…?!”

“Alright, so… to make a long story short, the rebirth of Sephiroth went wrong, and what we’ve found is… well, physically, he’s a replica of Sephiroth— but only a replica. Psychologically, he’s a completely new being. He’s a blank slate that only came into existence literally days ago.”

As Cloud tried to wrap his head around the concepts presented to him, the others came into view, approaching the gangplank to the Great Fox with… absolutely not Sephiroth.

The entity accompanying them, though he  _ looked _ like Sephiroth, was staring around at everything like an excitable baby at a particularly colorful carnival, completely naked except for the white-on-black pinstriped suit jacket tied around his waist like a loincloth, courtesy of Sinister, who was walking beside him.

“And what kind of bird is that, on top of the dog? Is that… a pigeon?”

“Uh… no, that’s a duck,” said Sinister, trying his damnedest not to laugh.

“A duck…” mused the newborn god, seemingly fascinated.

“...What the hell,” Cloud whispered to Dexter.

“Like I said, a blank slate. Absolutely no clue what anything is, including himself.”

The Sephiroth replica’s eyes fell on Cloud.

Nothing. Not even a hint of recognition.

“And. Uh. That’s… Cloud…” Sinister said, examining him for any sign of possible returning memories (and finding none).

“...Cloud? Hmm…” 

The entity rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“Maybe I should have an object name. Like Peach, or Cloud.”

He looked around.

“...Tree…?”

“I… you...” stammered Dexter, trying not to laugh at both the suggestion and his brother’s face as he attempted the same, “Probably not…”

“Oh. Alright.”

It would be a looong ride back to Smashville.

~~~

“Malchus…” murmured the Sephiroth duplicate suddenly during the trip, “I am… Malchus. I don’t know how, but… I can feel it. That is my name.”

Malchus. Not Sephiroth.  _ Malchus. _

“Hey, uh, Dexter?” whispered Sinister as the Smashers distracted Malchus, “What are we gonna do when the fangirls find out about this dude?”

“...Oh,  _ god.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Malchus’s name comes from Malkuth, the most “earthly” part of the Kabbalistic Tree of Life. It’s the bridge between the physical and metaphysical. Since the “nodes” (including Malkuth) on it are collectively called sefirot, and that’s the source of Sephiroth’s name, I figured I should do something similar. Thus, Malchus.


End file.
